Baile para el corazón
by Eleonora Snape
Summary: Sakuno se confiesa a Ryoma y éste la rechaza. ¿Qué queda hacer por ahora? ¿Seguir llorando por su príncipe de ojos dorados o seguir a ese otro príncipe de ojos grises que le ha salvado? Es hora de que Sakuno decida. RyomaxSakuno; HiyoshixSakuno
1. Chapter 1

_Hola. Etto…yo…bueno este es mi primer fic de esta parejita tan poco usual. Espero que sea de su agrado._

_Prince of tennis no me pertenece sino a Konomi Takeshi._

Baile para el corazón

Por: Klara Angela Snape

1

Despertó más temprano de lo usual. Alegre, pero nerviosa. Ryuzaki Sakuno le declararía su amor a Echizen Ryoma. Había conseguido conciliar el sueño durante la noche de mera suerte. O eso pensaba ella. Estaba nerviosa, no era para menos. No era como si todos los días se declarara al as del equipo de tenis de Seishun Gakuen. Se animaba y tranquilizaba a si misma que todo saldría bien, no había razones para que el chico la rechazara.

Se vistió con el uniforme del colegio. Peinó su cabello con paciencia y cuidado de que ninguna hebra de su larga cortina estuviera fuera de lugar. Para amarrarlo, cogió un par de listones que había comprado el día anterior. Escogió un broche en forma de mariposa. Bonito y discreto. El detalle femenino por excelencia. ¿Maquillaje? En lo absoluto. Creía que era mejor lucir la belleza al natural. Echó una mirada a su reflejo en el espejo y tras darse el visto bueno, cogió su mochila y bajó a tomar el desayuno.

Al entrar en la cocina su madre la recibió con un "bueno días, hija" mismo que Sakuno respondió con entusiasmo y alegría. Esperando que con eso su madre no notara su nerviosismo. Sin embargo la mujer lo notó, su madre la conocía bien y era consciente de que ya no era una niña, que estaba creciendo y por ende había un chico que la hacía suspirar.

—Desayuna bien, Sakuno. Necesitas mucha energía para este día.

La chica asintió con entusiasmo.

Terminó el desayuno, se despidió de su madre y marchó al colegio. Mientras repasaba mentalmente una y otra vez cómo haría y diría las cosas cuando fuera el momento.

Las clases pasaron sin mayor novedad, más que un examen sorpresa en clase de inglés, así que al finalizar las horas de estudio se encaminó hacia las pistas del club de tenis. Agradecía que ese día en particular su amiga Tomoka tuviera que regresar temprano a casa cuidar de sus hermanos. Así no tendría que inventarse excusas absurdas para poder hablar a solas con Ryoma. Aunque una parte de ella no podía evitar sentirse culpable por ocultarle sus planes a la otra niña.

—Tomo—chan, disculpa. Espero que puedas entenderme.

Dijo al aire mientras detenía su andar a poca distancia de su destino. Los titulares mantenían partidos de práctica entre ellos.

No tardó en vislumbrar al chico prodigio de primer año disputando un partido contra el fukubochou.

Miró embobada al chico. Sus ágiles movimientos con la raqueta, sus bien medidos pasos por la pista. Por sobre todo sus dorados iris gatunos, afilados y atentos. Fijos, prediciendo la trayectoria del esférico. Sin duda una jugada excepcional. Pero no sólo eso le gustaba de Ryoma. Le gustaba su infantil manía de mostrarse frío ante todos y todo, con tal de ocultar sus verdaderas emociones. También gustaba de esa actitud déspota porqué sabía que en realidad era una farsa, que Ryoma en realidad era una persona gentil, pero que tenía que conservar esa actitud _cool_ que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Les gustaba todo en Ryoma. Su rostro, su comportamiento y sus buenas habilidades para el tenis. Tenía que admitirlo, era el chico perfecto.

—Mi príncipe de ensueño. — Murmuró para si misma. Una sonrisa tierna, que evidenciaba su actitud enamorada, se dibujó en su rostro.

Cerró los puños contra su pecho en actitud decidida para darse fuerza y seguir adelante con su plan. Alisó su uniforme y se aseguró que su broche de mariposa y sus trenzas estuvieran en su sitio.

Esperó paciente hasta que los entrenamientos terminaran. Vio a todos los chicos enfilar hacia los vestuarios del club. De pronto se puso ansiosa, no había planeado en qué momento abordar la atención de Ryoma. ¿Debía hacerlo antes de que entrara a los vestuarios? No. Seguro Ryoma estaba agotado y lo único que quería era tomar una ducha y sacarse las ropas empapadas de sudor. Entonces, ¿abordarlo hasta que saliera? Pero, ¿si Ryoma lo único que quería era volver a casa? ¿Qué debí hacer? La pelirroja se puso aún más ansiosa, no sabía qué hacer. Miraba de un lado a otro, como si buscará a alguien para pedirle un consejo.

De pronto, sintió un golpe juguetón detrás de su rodilla izquierda. Volvió el rostro sobre el hombro y al instante sintió sus mejillas enrojecer furiosamente al toparse muy cerca con los dorados ojos de su príncipe.

—Ryo…Ryo…¡Ryoma—kun! —El susodicho no respondió, se limitó a mirarla. Serio y callado. — Yo…yo… justo te estaba buscando. — El chico alzó una ceja de manera elegante a modo de pregunta. — Yo…ne…necesito hablar contigo. Tengo algo importante que decirte.

Ryoma continuaba con la misma actitud, lo que consiguió alterar aún más a Sakuno. Serio, impasible como si no le sorprendiera o le molestara en absoluto las palabras de la chica. Incluso, por un momento, Sakuno llegó a dudar de hacer bien de seguir adelante con su plan.

Tragó saliva, sintió sus mejillas enrojecer aún más. Su cuerpo temblaba como si un fuerte viento la envolviera y sus manos estaban húmedas. Los nervios la estaban consumiendo. Sentía que le faltaba el aire y que las palabras que tanto había ensayado le quemaban la boca, avivadas con las llamas de todos sus sentimientos guardados callados en su corazón y enardecidas por el tiempo que llevaban ocultas. Tenía que decirlo, no lo soportaría más.

—Ryoma—kun, me gustas mucho.

Su confesión se perdió en el silencio de las vacías canchas de tenis. Su corazón latía tan fuerte contra su pecho, que creía oír el eco por el desierto lugar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si el simple acto pudiera protegerla de la inexistente respuesta y la inexpresiva mirada del príncipe. Entreabrió con temor uno de sus castaños ojos por el temor que el chico ya no estuviera ahí ante el insoportable silencio.

—¿Ryoma— kun? — Le llamó temiendo que no la hubiera escuchado antes o que no le hbiese entendido.

Trató de repetir su confesión. Para ese momento sus nervios habían cesado y una sensación difícil de explicar se había apoderado de ella. Sakuno ya no estaba tan segura de haber hecho lo correcto. El viento que la hacía temblar había desaparecido y en su lugar un líquido frío resbalaba hacía su estómago. Entre abrió los labios —que estaban secos y ella ni lo había notado— para hablar. Sin embargo el ojidorado se adelantó.

—Lo siento. No estoy interesado.

Sakuno sintió como si le echarán un balde de agua helada encima. El temblor volvió a su cuerpo. Sus labios también temblaban, intentaba decir algo. Un algo pesado cayó en su estómago, duro, frío que la dejaba sin aire. Sus ojos escocían al tratar de contener las lágrimas. Desistió de su intento por hablar. Sus piernas reaccionaron a emprender la huida.

Creyó oír a alguien llamarla. No se detuvo, ni volvió la vista. Simplemente corrió.

Sentía el viento golpear su rostro y llevarse al vuelo sus lágrimas. Su corazón latía desbocado, dando golpe tras golpe contra su pecho, martillando como si hiciera un énfasis doloroso en las palabras frescas que flotaban en su memoria. No quería recordar. Necesitaba callar esas dolorosas palabras. Tropezó un par de veces. Chocó con algunas personas que le reclamaron molestos su descuido, sin embargo no detuvo la carrera.

Quería correr y no detenerse ni llegar a casa. Quería seguir corriendo hasta que el cansancio se apoderara de ella. Que sus piernas dolieran tanto que no pudiera moverlas, que se sintiera quedar sin aire y que su corazón golpeara por el esfuerzo, no por el dolor.

—¡Cuidado!

Todo fue muy deprisa. La advertencia logró detener a Sakuno. El sonido ensordecedor de la bocina del auto la puso en alerta. Su cuerpo se congeló, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando sentir el impacto. Pero un firme y fuerte agarra en su brazo la hizo retroceder y chocar con algo firme y cálido. Un abrazo protector.

Lentamente Sakuno fue abriendo los ojos. Un círculo de personas la rodeaban. No distinguía los rostros, los veía como sombras que interactuaban entre ellas. Veía sus bocas abrir y cerrar al hablar, sin embargo las voces llegaban como un molesto túmulo. Incongruentes e inentendibles.

El abrazo que la protegía se estrechó. Cálido. Se sentía a salvo. Poco a poco, alzó la vista. Se sentía como en un sueño, nada lo percibía como real. Un destello de sol la cegó. Por un rápido lapso de tiempo vislumbro unos ojos grises.

Después tinieblas.

Lentamente abrió los ojos. Una suave luz la cegó por unos instantes. Parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse, al hacerlo se incorporó del lecho en que estaba. Miró a su alrededor tratando de ubicarse en el espacio. ¿La enfermería del colegio? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Qué había ocurrido? No lo recordaba. Se llevó una mano a los labios. Jugueteó nerviosa con ellos mientras forzaba a su mente a recordar. Por un impulso la otra mano se dirigió a su cabeza donde no encontró su broche de mariposa. ¿Qué había pasado? De pronto el recuerdo de unos ojos grises la desconcertó. El sonido de la puerta al correr le hizo volver la vista al lugar por donde entraba su abuela.

—¡Sakuno! — Se acercó con semblante preocupado. La interrogó sobre cómo se sentía mientras colocaba una mano sobre su frente. — ¿Qué ocurrió contigo, jovencita? Me metiste un buen susto cuando ese chico te trajo en brazos. ¿Qué paso?

La chica parpadeó asombrada y por unos instantes miró con desconcierto a su abuela. ¿Qué un chico la había llevado en brazos? Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. No recordaba nada. Sólo que había salido corriendo tras el rechazo de Ryoma.

Ryoma…era verdad. El chico la había rechazado y ella había huido para poder olvidar y no seguir sintiendo ese dolor que oprimía su pecho.

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas sin que pudiera ocultarlo. Su abuela la miró preocupada, pero no hizo más preguntas. La abrazo contra su pecho permitiéndole sacar todo ese dolor.

_¿Otro capítulo? Dejen review. Es gratis.n.n_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola. Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic. Agradezco los review que me dejaron, me motivaron muchísimo a seguir escribiendo. No las distraigo, espero que disfruten la lectura._

_Prince of tennis no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei._

2

Su madre estaba preocupada por ella, e insistía en que debía ir a la escuela, sin embargo Sakuno había despertado sin las ganas ni la fuerza para ir al colegio. Aunque la vieja Sumire no había conseguido sacar ninguna información a su nieta, le bastaba con recordar el día anterior para saber que Sakuno merecía el día libre.

—Déjala ser, tampoco es que se salte todos los días la escuela.

—¡Abuela! — Exclamó sorprendida la pelirroja antes de dirigirle una sonrisa agradecida.

Finalmente la madre de Sakuno dejó que su hija se quedara en casa. En realidad le preocupaba Sakuno. No la veía nada bien y temía que algo le hubiera pasado en el colegio. Habría preferido que Sakuno fuera a clases, al menos así tenía a Tomoka para hablar y distraerse un poco. Pero en realidad la niña ni siquiera tenía ganas de ver a su mejor amiga, seguro Tomoka la jalaría a buscar a Ryoma y del prodigio de Seigaku era del que menos quería saber por el momento.

Suspiró de forma cansada, una vez estuvo sola. Hizo algo de limpieza y también los deberes del colegio que tenía pendientes, todo fuera por mantenerse ocupada y no pensar en Ryoma.

Hacía lo posible por no ponerse triste, pero en realidad el rechazo de su amado príncipe era algo que no iba a superar tan fácilmente.

Estaba enamorada de Ryoma. Se enamoró desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

¿Amor a primera vista? Sí y no la avergonzaba. Así era ella, romántica por naturaleza. Creía que bastaba una primera mirada para quedar flechada. También creía que no hacían falta las palabras, los actos y gestos bastaban, porque una sonrisa vale más que mil palabras. Era de las niñas que creían que no era necesario todo un rito de seducción para llamar la atención del ser amado, bastaba con ser una misma para que el amado príncipe cayera rendido. Y quizá ese había sido su problema, idealizar tanto a Ryoma como un príncipe y a ella como una princesa, que nunca se dio cuenta que la realidad era muy distinta.

Dejó de lado sus libretas y libros. Lloró amargamente mientras se llamaba tonta a sí misma y se torturaba imaginando en todas las cosas de las que carecía y que, imaginaba, a Ryoma le agradaban en una chica. Un pequeño espejo puesto sobre su escritorio atrajo su atención. Miró su rostro enrojecido por el llanto y húmedo por sus deseos cristalizados en lágrimas. Sus labios temblaban y lucían agrietados. Sus enormes y brillantes ojos castaños le devolvían la mirada, una mirada apagada y falta de ilusión. No quedaba ni rastro de la Ryuzaki Sakuno alegre y soñadora. Su sonrisa amable se había esfumado y ella bien sabía la razón.

—Después de todo, los príncipes no existen.

n.n.n.n

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, el reloj marcaba una hora pasada desde la salida habitual en Seishun Gakuen. Pero no por eso Sakuno se sorprendió menos cuando el timbre de la casa sonó de forma insistente. Hasta entonces había estado horneando algunas galletas, así que limpió sus manos en el delantal antes de atender la puerta. El timbre repiqueteaba con insistencia. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, sólo conocía de alguien que llamaba de esa forma a las puertas de casas ajenas.

—¡Tomo—chan! —Saludó con entusiasmo al abrir la puerta y toparse con el rostro desesperado de su amiga. — ¿Qué pasa, por qué traes esa cara? —preguntaba mientras se echaba a un lado para darle el paso al recibidor.

Al instante la otra niña se abalanzó contra Sakuno. Le tomó fuertemente de los hombros mientras la movía como a una muñeca, mientras revisaba su cuerpo. Sakuno se sonrojo un poco sin llegar a entender muy bien la reacción de su amiga o sin ni siquiera atreverse a preguntar por qué hacía eso.

—Tomo—chan…

—¿Estás bien, no te pasó nada? ¿Cuántos dedos ves? — Preguntó con rudeza mientras colocaba dos dedos frente al rostro de la pelirroja.

—Do…dos.

—Vaya, estás bien. — Soltó un suspiro de alivio para después abrazar con fuerza a Sakuno. — Una de las chicas de mi clase me contó lo que ocurrió ayer. Me dijo que al parecer te habías desmayado y que alguien te llevó en brazos hasta el colegio. Me preocupe muchísimo cuando me dijo eso, tanto que corrí a buscar a tu abuela. Me dijo que estabas bien, pero necesitaba verlo por mí misma para creerlo.

Sakuno escuchó la explicación de Tomoka sin que ésta deshiciera el abrazo. Tomoka podía llegar a ser algo exagerada pero nunca falsa y Sakuno sabía que la preocupación de su amiga era real. Correspondió el abrazo y sonrió sinceramente. Se disculpó por preocuparla y la invitó a pasar.

Una vez que dejó instalada a su escandalosa amiga, Sakuno fue a la cocina a preparar té y servir las galletas que había horneado. De lejos le llegaba la voz de Tomoka contándole las novedades del día en el colegio. Lo de siempre. Profesores exagerando con los deberes, riñas en los pasillos, los de último año preparándose para los exámenes al siguiente nivel y los clubes deportivos practicando de sol a sol.

—Algunos capitanes han nombrado a sus sucesores. Los clubes están hechos un caos con el cambio. Incluso en el de tenis —hablaba la castaña sin parar—, Tezuka—senpai ha dejado que Kaidoh—senpai dirija los entrenamientos, pero aún no lo nombra oficialmente el cápitan.

—¿Lo tiene a prueba? —Cuestionó asombrada Sakuno mientras llegaba con una bandeja con el té y las galletas— ¿Por qué? Kaidoh—senpai ha demostrado muchas veces ser muy capaz.

—¿Una especie de novatada? —sugirió.

Ambas niñas se miraron y casi al instante comenzaron a reír. Sonaba absurdo siquiera imaginar que el estoico capitán del club de tenis le jugara una broma de tal índole a su sucesor. Con dificultad para dejar de reírse, Sakuno sirvió el té mientras su amiga tomaba una galleta. La alardeó largamente por lo deliciosas que habían quedado.

—Y hablando del club de tenis —murmuró Tomoka una vez paró los halagos a la otra niña. —Adivina de lo que me enteré. Al parecer ayer una chica se declaró a Ryoma—sama, otra vez, y Ryoma—sama la rechazó, como siempre hace.

Sakuno se tensó al oír aquello. Bajó el rostro al sentir que las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos nuevamente. ¿Sabría Tomoka la identidad de la chica rechazada? De no ser así, ¿debía decirle? No. No quería hablar más de tema. Le dolía demasiado. ¿Por qué había tenido que mencionarlo? ¿Por qué?

Tomoka iba a hacer otro comentario acerca del chisme que había oído hablar a los titulares del club de tenis, cuando de pronto notó el silencio de su amiga. La llamó suavemente sin recibir respuesta. Volvió a llamarla y una vez más. Se acercó con evidente preocupación dibujada en su rostro. Zarandeó suavemente a Sakuno por el hombro y de inmediato la pelirroja alzó el rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

—¡Sakuno! —exclamó asustada.

La mencionada se dio cuenta de su llanto. Secó la lágrimas con el dorso de su mano e intento mentir diciendo que todo estaba bien. Pero Tomoka no le creía nada. Estaba preocupada y asustada, ¿qué le pasaba a su querida amiga? Hasta hacia unos momentos estaba bien, pero entonces contó lo de la chica declarándose a Ryoma y todo cambió. Guardó silencio mientras sopesaba las opciones. ¿Sakuno tenía miedo de todas esas chicas que se declaraban casi a diario al príncipe, temía no tener una oportunidad con Ryoma? O ¿podría ser que ella fuera la rechazada?

—Sakuno…¿te declaraste a Ryoma?

De nada sirvió que la pelirroja limpiará las lágrimas, sus mejillas se bañaron nuevamente con el dolor que sentía. Aun cuando su llanto era suficiente respuesta, asintió suavemente con la cabeza. Tomoka no dudo en abrazar con fuerza a su amiga. Acarició su cabello y espalda mientras murmuraba que no valía la pena que llorará de esa forma. Que Sakuno era una niña maravillosa. Linda, inteligente, algo torpe para los deportes, pero buenísima para la cocina y las manualidades. Que Ryoma era un tonto por no apreciar todas esas cualidades.

Y dolía, a Sakuno le seguía doliendo pensar en el rechazo y en Ryoma, pero no pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse más tranquila cuando oyó a Tomoka maldecir contra el príncipe. Ambas sabían que a la otra le gustaba Ryoma, quizá a una más que a la otra. Ambas habían apoyado al príncipe desde el principio. Y muchas veces tontearon imaginando como sería tener una cita con el chico. Pero ahora Tomoka tampoco quería saber nada de Ryoma. Quería y admiraba mucho al ojidorado, pero eso no le perdonaba como había despreciado a su querida amiga.

—Cuando lo vea le voy a decir un par de cosas para que se entere. Que grosero rechazar a una divinura como tú, Sakuno.

La pelirroja negó avergonzada y con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Bastaban unas cuantas palabras de su amiga para levantarle el ánimo. Se sentí avergonzada de haber intentado ocultarle las cosas. Debía aprender a confiar más en su amiga.

Tomoka dijo un par de bromas más para levantar el ánimo a su amiga y después le pidió que le explicara lo del desmayo. Sakuno le explicó lo mejor que pudo. Al hacerlo sintió como algo dentro de ella se aligeraba mientras contaba que el motivo de su huida, sin duda le hacía muy bien hablar y soltar toda la verdad.

—Y no supe más. Cuando desperté estaba en la enfermería del colegio. Estoy bien, no me duele nada. ¡Ah! Sólo me hacía falta mi broche de mariposa —explicó mientras se tocaba el lugar donde ese día lucía un gracioso gatito.

—¿No te había llevado un chico hasta el colegio? —Tomoka había estado atenta al relato de la otra chica sin parar de comer galleta tras galleta.

—Pues sí. Eso me dijo mi abuela. Yo no recuerdo nada…—pero al decir esto a su memoria vino el destello de unos brillantes ojos grises. Sentía una inmensa calma de sólo recordarlos. — quizá se trataba de alguno de los chicos de nuestro colegio.

—En realidad era de Hyoutei.

Ambas niñas se sobresaltaron al oír la voz de la abuela de la pelirroja. Tomoka se apresuró a saludar y sentarse correctamente a sabiendas de lo estricta que podía ser la mujer con ella cuando algo no le gustaba o podía ser un mal ejemplo para su amada nieta. La vieja Sumire asintió satisfecha al notar el comportamiento de la castaña y sonrió con dulzura a Sakuno.

—Abuela, llegaste temprano.

—No había mucho trabajo, así que pude venir antes —mintió. En realidad estaba preocupada por su nieta y había querido volver antes a casa para estar con ella. Pero al parecer Tomoka había hecho bien las cosas esta vez.

—¿Cómo fue eso de que un chico de otro colegio llevó a Sakuno a nuestra escuela? —preguntó Tomoka mirando a su amiga como si en el rostro de la pelirroja estuviera escrita la respuesta.

—Seguramente estaba de paseo por la zona. En realidad me pareció muy atento de su parte traer a mi atolondrada nieta hasta el colegio.

—¡Abuela!

—Tranquila, Sakuno —rio un poco Tomoka. Sakuno era tan fácil de que se avergonzara. —Y ¿quién era ese chico? Creo que podríamos ir hasta Hyoutei y agradecer su ayuda, ¿no, Sakuno?

La pelirroja le apenaba la idea, pero en realidad tenía ganas de agradecer la ayuda recibida. Y si Tomoka iba con ella, seguro todo iba a ser más fácil. Termino aceptando y apoyando la pregunta de su amiga por saber el la identidad de su salvador. Sumire las miró algo dudosa, pero supuso que un paseo y la compañía de Tomoka le caerían bien a Sakuno.

—De acuerdo, pero tengan cuidado cuando vayan al Hyoutei, ¿entendido? Seguro no tendrán problema para encontrar al chico. Sólo pregunten por el titular del club de tenis, Hiyoshi Wakashi.

Sumire deseó tener una cámara a la mano, la reacción de las dos amigas, al enterarse de la identidad del buen samaritano, valía oro.

_¿Para qué están las amigas? n.n Espero que le haya gustado. ¿Le seguimos? _

_Dejen review, son gratis ;)_


End file.
